


I ♥ NY: Battle in New York Gaiden

by JJBATrash



Series: Fate Week 2021 Fic-A-Day [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, FateWeek2021, battle in new york, more rarepair works? YES, never can get enough of these lesbians, they won i don't care what the event story says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBATrash/pseuds/JJBATrash
Summary: Assassin and Ruler take in the sights, sounds, and fights of New York.
Relationships: Jing Ke | Assassin/St. Martha | Ruler
Series: Fate Week 2021 Fic-A-Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108739
Kudos: 7





	I ♥ NY: Battle in New York Gaiden

“It’s like a city filled with nothing but stars.”

Jing Ke surveyed the New York skyline, her eyes aglitter. She sat on the edge of the towering building she had Rayshifted onto, her feet tingling from the breeze and the sense of danger that comes from casually sitting on the edge of a very tall building where the only sight of the ground is a passing trail of shooting star headlights.

Martha found herself almost overwhelmed by the sight.

“So this is what a modern city looks like… so many buildings, reaching toward Heaven…” she couldn’t help sounding awed. As a woman who preferred the humble and rustic, the most extravagant building she had seen would have been the castle she shared with her siblings. But even that fortress could not compare to the sheer spectacle of the sights she was seeing now.

“So, this is where the strongest Servant will be decided this year.” The Ruler pondered aloud. She balled her fists unconsciously, causing the knuckles to pop and crack with anticipation. Her girlfriend chuckled.

“I take it you’re excited to show all these superfluous spenders what real strength means, huh?” the Assassin idly played with her knife, lightly dragging the tip of the blade across the granite edge of the building. Another year, another emperor proclaiming himself to be the god's gift to the earth that needed stabbing. It wasn’t the First Emperor of China, that lout, but the golden grandstander would make for a fine substitute.

“Still, we have a bit of time to unwind and get our heads cleared for the games. How do you want to spend it?” She turned her head, staring upward at the swimsuit-clad pugilist.

“We could train, or find someone to spar with… or maybe we could use Tarasque as a warmup. If all else fails I would be more than happy to spar with you, dear.”

“Hah! As if you’d hold back on me… and then how would I get to join in the fun?” Jing laughed, taking a swig from her gourd. “No, I think we need to have some _fun_ , you know? What we need… is a night on the town.”

Martha gave it some thought. It would be pretty nice to not have her body be sore before the actual fight began for once… plus it’s rare that all the Servants get to Rayshift for something a little less dire than the end of the world as we know it…

“Alright. Let’s do it your way.” She said with a smile.

Jing Ke grinned. Easing herself to her feet, she concealed her knife and took Martha by the hand.

They wandered the vast concrete jungle, from the Brooklyn Bridge to Times Square, just taking in the sights and the… normalcy of it all. Despite the impending tournament being their reason for coming, the fact was they were in a New York very modern and without threat. For a simple villager from 200 BCE China and a farm girl from Bethany in the first century of the modern era, these foreign sights, sounds, smells, and experiences were a luxury neither wanted to squander.

Street hot dogs. New York styled pizza. Bright neon signs and advertisements creating a perpetual feeling of daytime. Street performers and buskers. Rudy’s bar, packed elbow to elbow with both civilians and Servants. Insa Karaoke Bar where Jing Ke belted out “Love is Dracul” so well that other guests in other rooms came in to cheer her on. The Regal Essex 14 on Delancey Street that boasted a lounge and couchlike seating for the two to snuggle up while watching a movie, where Jing Ke fell asleep watching a horror movie while Martha reevaluated letting her inebriated girlfriend decide the film.

All good things come to an end, however, and in almost no time at all the glitz and glamour of the city had to be left behind… for the splendor and grandeur of Madison Square Garden, where the King of Heroes held the tournament that would decide the ultimate Servant that stood above all others. Claiming the title for himself and daring all others to prove him wrong, he also managed to fill every seat, and the standing spots, full of average New Yorkers who came to watch this previously unheard of sporting festival.

“Sheesh… you think the guy knows the faintest idea of subtlety?” Jing shook her head, eying the lively audience. Martha simply smirked. “I don’t think he’d know it if it came and punched him in the face. But let’s see if it works anyway.” She cracked her knuckles, and in a flash of light her holy gauntlets manifested over her hands. She punched her hands together, the dull and heavy _clunk_ of metal knuckles slamming together making Jing’s heart race a little faster. Not to be outdone, she twirled her knife between her fingers like one does a pencil, before tossing it in the air and catching it in the opposite hand without so much as a glance upward.

Martha never felt her blood rush more than she had that moment.

“Ready?” Jing Ke asked.

Martha quickly took Jing’s face in her hands and kissed her before pulling away with a determined smile and a gleam in her eye.

“Now I am. Let’s kick all their asses!”

And so the two Servants rushed into the arena, greeted by uproarious cheers from the crowd, and — under the excited gaze of their Master, tucked away in the skybox — began their bid to win the Battle in New York.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 6 of FateWeek 2021. The theme is Travel (Singularities, Events) and so I wrote about one of the more fun events, Battle in New York 2020! Thank you for reading.


End file.
